


Graduation Day

by KuragePurinsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuragePurinsu/pseuds/KuragePurinsu
Summary: They know each other since basically forever, you could say that they’re used to each other’s presence so much, that just a thought about going separate ways seems like something absolutely abstract. After all, they’re always together, just like two halves of a Yin Yang amulet, inseparable. It’s understandable they took for granted that it’ll always stay this way.***Basically, a short and tooth-rotting fluff, hope you enjoy!





	Graduation Day

They know each other since basically forever, you could say that they’re used to each other’s presence so much, that just a thought about going separate ways seems like something absolutely abstract. After all, they’re always together, just like two halves of a Yin Yang amulet, inseparable. It’s understandable they took for granted that it’ll always stay this way.

The fate can be cruel though, and there came a day when they had to face that one difficult topic they tried to avoid at all cost for all these years. Throughout their whole high-school education they’ve been constantly reminded of one the most important choices in their lives, and that was picking a future career path. Just before the last match in their high-school career they finally made their decisions – they’ll be going to two different universities, since the careers they’ve chosen aren’t available at the same campus. It almost seemed like they calmly accepted this outcome, but that wasn’t exactly the truth.

The long-awaited graduation ceremony day at Aoba Johsai private high-school finally arrived and the weather was absolutely on point for this occasion. Sun was shining brightly, giving out the pleasant warmth and the soft wind scattered the sakura petals from the nearby trees all around the school grounds. Various sounds of laughing and crying can be heard everywhere, as the final goodbyes and good luck wishes are being said. The underclassmen are chasing their graduating upperclassmen to snatch a lucky button from their uniforms and some of them are using this day as a last opportunity to confess their true feelings they’ve been hiding throughout the school year.

"Oi, Iwaizumi! Where the hell did you lose Oikawa this time? We were meant to go for a ramen together as a whole volleyball team, remember?"

"I was just about to ask if you happened to see him, Matsukawa. Lost a sight of him for just a second and he was gone already, somehow no one even noticed where he was headed..."

"Nah, I’m sure he’s gonna be there any minute, I bet he got flocked by the fangirls one last time so they could shower him with farewell gifts. Lucky bastard, hope he’s going to share some of the chocolates!" Hanamaki butted in attempting to lighten up the situation, wide grin painted on his face that slowly faded when the concerned frown on Iwaizumi’s didn’t leave.

The moment everyone, even Kyoutani, gathered and Oikawa was still nowhere to be seen, they all started to get really worried. Maybe he simply forgot and just went home already? But come on, would he really leave without saying goodbye?

All these speculations made Iwaizumi more and more annoyed, so he finally snapped and told the rest to head to the ramen bar without him, promising he’ll bring Oikawa after he kicks his ass. 

The crowd at the campus was getting smaller so it was easier to search the grounds. He had to circle around the whole main building until he finally heard the noise of the ball bouncing, coming from the nearby gym.

"This freaking idiot, even on a day like that!", Iwaizumi felt his blood boiling and increasing will to smack the shit out of Oikawa. He literally stormed through the door with a loud bang, making the ex team captain drop the ball in the middle of a serve with a yelp.

"Iwa-chan, what are you-"

"No, what are YOU doing here?!", Iwaizumi was nearly fuming with anger, knuckles turning white from clenching his fists, "Do you really have to overwork yourself even on a day of your graduation? Are you out of your mind, Shittykawa?!"

It was the silence that made him look at his partner more properly. He was visibly hunching, almost like trying to curl up completely. The way he hung his head down and held the ball with shaking hands made Iwaizumi feel horrible. His heart sank.

"...shit."

"Tooru, I’m...", he could barely say anything, the embarrassment choking him up

"Iwa-chan, do you remember what we talked about at our junior high graduation?"

Iwaizumi tried to remember what could be so important back then that he mentioned it now and was about to open his mouth to say they’ve talked so many times about so much stuff that he’s having problems remembering every detail, while Oikawa started first, his voice nearly breaking:

"I said you’re the best partner I could ever imagine and you replied that you feel the same way about me and would love to play together until the end of the world. I know that now it sounds so childish, but-"

"I still feel that way, you dumbass", hearing these words Oikawa raised his head to look at his best friend with eyes red and swollen from crying. Before he even could react, he was already enveloped by a pair of strong arms and from that point there was no way any words could come through his throat. The gym was filled with the sounds of broken crying and hiccuping coming from both of the boys, clinging to each other for a long while like their lives depended on this one moment. Years of emotions accumulated and currently bursting, overflowing. 

"Don’t wanna part ways with you, I really don’t want that...", Oikawa mumbled when they finally could look each other in the eye again. He looked so unbearably cute it made Iwaizumi cup this soft face and gently wipe away the tears.

"Trust me, I don’t want that either", he whispered tenderly and after a few seconds added, "But I’ve been thinking so much about it, day and night, and you know what? I think there is a solution."

"A solution? What is it?" Oikawa’s eyes were sparkling with hope at this point

"See, if you weren’t such a dumbass and actually looked at the map to simply check the location of our universities...", there was a smile forming on his lips, "You’d notice that between them there’s exactly one nice town, from which there’s barely a one hour trip by train to each campus."

"This is serious, you’re not making fun of me, right?", Oikawa’s jaw dropped and it earned him a snort in return

"Yes, I’m absolutely serious for once. Know what that means?"

"It means we could... move out together?! Iwa-chan, oh my God!", this time the cry that echoed in the gym was a sign of pure happiness and relief. Somehow, in this wave of euphoria they didn’t even seem to mind that they’ve just sealed their lips in the first – and definitely not the last – kiss in their lives. It was soft, tender and a bit salty from all the tears, but definitely worth remembering forever.

"Hahah, shit, I think my heart’s going to burst", Iwaizumi started to laugh and buried his face in the crook of his partner’s neck, taking this opportunity to leave a soft kiss here

"Mine’s probably about to explode as well, I’m so happy right now- But wait! How come you didn’t mention any of that to me earlier?"

"Wanted to keep the element of surprise and was a bit hesitant of your response. Plus I’m also a dumbass that looked at the map merely a week ago", he was definitely blushing right now, Oikawa could feel the warmth against his neck

"But I’d agree immediately, I mean, after all I lov-", and now he’s blushing mad too, oops. Could be a bit too early for such confessions, even if this is how he felt for years 

"You love me, huh?", Iwaizumi’s looking him straight in the eyes with a smirk and gives him a playful flick on the nose. All Oikawa can do is continue blushing up to the tips of his ears and nod.

To his complete surprise, he’s being pulled in for another kiss, this time a bit more daring.

"You really thought I wouldn’t notice? Can’t believe what an oblivious dumbass you are, seriously. This has been going for years and I was confused as hell for a while, not gonna lie. But honestly? Right now I can say it: I’m head over heals for you, I love you, Tooru."

"H-Hajime...", Oikawa was on the verge of tears again because it’s almost too good to be true, but the way Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped around him made every last bit of doubt go away completely.

"Come on, dummy, we’re late and I bet you’re starving."

Despite all of these sleepless nights and waves of anxiety, the two halves are staying together, inseparable and unbreakable.

Just like it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, my first ever published fanfiction here. English is not my first language so I'm still warming up, this is literally my 4th fanwork written in English and the longest one by far. Apologies for any mistakes, I'll edit them as soon as can.


End file.
